Forgotten Rose
by Dark Speed Demon
Summary: Ever wonder why Amy Rose wasn't in "Super Smash Bros?" Read to find out! -SonAmy Oneshot-


**I love to play** _ **Super Smash Bros.**_

 **But the one thing that I really hate….**

 **AMY ROSE WHERE ARE YOU?**

 **Well I decided to make a fanfic about this "incident"**

 **I'm not hatin tho**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

It's that time of the year again, The Smash Tournament.

Master Hand has picked the fighters once again. Sonic was lucky and had gotten in again. Unfortunately none of his friends were picked. No one was quite upset about it, but they would miss the blue hedgehog while he was gone.

Sadly, no one would miss the blue hero as much as a cheerful pink hedgehog.

Amy Rose.

* * *

Sonic had been training for over a month as soon as he heard he was picked for Smash. Tomorrow would be the day the tournament began. He would kick, punch, and run all the way to victory. At least that's what he told himself to push harder.

Sonic had trained himself out and had finally decided to rest. Besides, tomorrow the tournament began, there was no point in wearing himself out. Sonic was resting upon a hill with a big tree, which he leaned against.

Sonic was just about to fall into a deep state of slumber until…

"Sonic." A soft, yet weak voice echoed through his ears.

Sonic immediately knew who this certain person was.

"Amy?" Sonic stated as he slowly opened his left eye.

As to his 'not so lucky' guess, Amy was right there standing quite still.

"GAH!" Sonic yelped as he didn't know how to approach this situation. After all, he was afraid he would be chased by her with that….'hammer' of hers.

"Ar-are you ready for that tournament?" Amy quietly asked. She seemed quite depressed and pushed to tears.

Sonic was confused, judging the manner of the way it was spoken to him.

"Of course I am, Ames!" Sonic stated cheerfully as he gave a thumbs up to her.

Amy giggled slightly at the joy Sonic had shown. Although she still was depressed.

Sonic got caught of this sign of her and wondered. _"Boy, what's wrong with her?"_

Sonic knew what he should ask her, but should he? After all, she was his friend, but she could be very annoying.

" _I can't think that way!"_ Sonic shouted in his mind. Now he felt bad and he knew he should ask.

"Amy, is something bothering you? You seem sad about something." Sonic stated with worry.

Amy was surprised and quite happy that Sonic asked her that. The only thing she could do was sigh, after all she still was unhappy. She was just glad that her love would ask a question like that to her.

"Well, Sonic I-I just, I'm really going to miss you." Amy said but couldn't get the exact words off her mind.

Sonic understood and thought of his words he would say back to her. "It's okay Ames, I'll be back before you-" He was soon cut off by soft sobbing.

Sonic could see Amy on her knees sobbing, of course he didn't know what to do!

" _know it…."_ Sonic finished his sentence before he was interrupted, but honestly he didn't mind it.

Amy would always show her emotions, mostly towards her hero. But these weren't being shown towards him.

Dumbstruck, Sonic didn't like seeing Amy like this, it made her look...vulnerable.

Further all Sonic hated seeing any of his friends like this, but Amy really tore his heart open.

Sonic finally decided what to do, and it was the right thing.

Sonic slowly made his way to his pink lovers side and wrapped his arms around her. A bright blush appeared on his muzzle as he had completed his action. As for Amy, her muzzle had the same fate as his.

" _HOLY CHAOS! She's so soft!"_ Sonic told himself. He found himself lost in the thought of her warmth. Soon he brought himself back together to find out what was wrong.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's ok Amy, just tell me what the problem is." Sonic slowly whispered into her soft and sensitive ear.

Amy was completely awestruck by what Sonic was doing. "I-I hate it Sonic…"

Sonic was confused by this answer, it wasn't what he had in mind. Soon he had decided to face her, so he slightly let go of her. He cringed at this, simply because her touch was so soothing.

He then fixed his gaze so he was facing towards her. Amy had decided it was her turn to do the same. The two hedgehogs had finally collected their gaze to connect to each other.

This isn't what Sonic planned, now they were lost in each other's eyes. Amy was awestruck by his mystical emerald eyes. She was loving this moment, she was just afraid about how Sonic was handling this moment.

Much to her surprise Sonic looked calm.

" _Wow...those eyes, I can't swim, but I wouldn't mind taking a dive in them."_ Sonic thought as he gazed upon her mysterious jade eyes.

"Amy please, tell me what is wrong." Sonic calmly talked towards her.

Amy slightly nodded and looked down. She felt jealousy and greediness about what she was going to say.

" _Alright, here goes…"_ Amy said in her thoughts.

"Sonic, why wasn't I picked for Smash?" Amy asked with neglect. "I-I feel forgotten."

Sonic was unsure of what to say, his mind went blank after her question. "Amy I-" Sonic was once again interrupted, but he was surprised by how.

"IS IT BECAUSE I'M OBNOXIOUS?! AM I TOO WEAK?!" Amy shouted, which surprised the blue hedgehog.

Sonic collected his strength to think of a comeback which would hopefully help Amy.

Amy then sighed as she soon started to walk away.

"Because, your too cute to be in it." Sonic stated seriously as Amy had now stopped walking and faced him with sparkling eyes.

Sonic couldn't help but blush "Anyone couldn't risk such a beautiful face to be beaten. Sonic walked closer to her now.

"S-Sonikku…" Amy cooed with surprise by what he had just said.

"Ames…" Sonic was up to Amy face-to-face now.

Amy eyes were glistening with joy, but yet still stained with clear tears.

Sonic now leaned in closer to her face.

"I love you, Amy Rose."

As soon as the words had hit her, she was soon hit with the lips of her lover. She couldn't believe it, they kissed.

The way their lips touched were so mesmerizing. It was no doubt that they would remember this moment.

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

 **I tried my best with this one….OH WELL!**

 **After all I'm guessing this is why Amy isn't in** _ **Super Smash Bros?**_ **...right? ._.**

 **Sorry if it was too 'mushy' for your taste!**


End file.
